Not Normal
by Digi Garden
Summary: (Ch. 3 up) In a current dream by Sprx, he found the TRUE muderer. And, no, it's not Skeleton King. Rated for violence and language.
1. Where's Sprx?

Author's note: I don't own the _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! _cartoon. Somebody else does. Anyway, this, a surprise because there isn't a lot of these, is a SRMTHFG fanfic, and it's taken from Antauri's Point of View (POV).

As the calm, silent night passed by slowly from inside of the Super Robot; I slept in my normal sleeping quarters. Then I found out something that didn't sound right. I opened my lime-green eyes as the glass covering of my small chamber slid open. I turned towards the quarters to my left, where a green, robotic monkey sleeps in an upside-down position, and started to tap the glass.

"Otto… Otto, wake up!" I cried out, but not loud enough to wake up the other monkeys. I continued to tap on the glass until it slid open.

Otto stretched out his metallic arms above his head and yawned loudly. I covered his mouth to muffle the loudness of his voice until he finished yawning. Otto, with sleepy-looking black eyes, blinked and said tiredly, "Hey, Antauri. Is it morning yet?" I shook my head. The green monkey scratched his helmeted head and replied, "Well, that's funny, 'cause I didn't hear Sprx snore at all. And there was you telling me to wake up, so I thought it was morning."

"That's exactly my problem, Otto. Sprx _always_ snores when he sleeps, but I haven't heard him at all tonight. In fact--" Then the whooshing sound of another glass door opening cut me off. To my right, a blue, robotic monkey with the same black eyes as Otto's sat up in his sleeping quarters.

"What seems to be the problem, you two? Antauri, you're not usually the chatterbox. Especially not at night."

"Gibson, can you wake up Nova?" But by the time I said "Nova", a yellow, robotic monkey with bright pink eyes thrust her arms outward from her chest.

With the usual feisty attitude the yellow monkey had, she said, "Did you just say my name?" A long pause pervades the room. "Aww! C'mon, you guys! What's the big secret that's got everybody up this late at night?" Then she paused to count the monkeys in the room, including herself. "Otto, Gibson, Antauri, me… Wait! Where's Sprx?"

I shrugged my shoulders to Nova and pointed to a sleeping quarters behind her. Noticing this motion, she turned to her right, only to say a loud screech. "He's not here!" With shock and worry on all our faces, we paused as we stepped out of our quarters.

"If Sprx isn't sleeping, then where _would_ he be this late at night," Otto asked the others. Right away, the blue monkey scratched his chin lightly and started brainstorming.

"I can't think of anywhere else Sprx could be this late at night except inside the Robot. Let's split up and search." Then we split up into groups of two, Gibson with Nova, and Otto siding with me, and we walked out of the room from two different elevators.

After searching through three floors, we nearly reached the top. As the elevator slowly rose higher, making a dinging sound at the desired floor, the steel doors automatically opened, and Otto ran out. "C'mon, Antauri! He's gotta be around _here_!" Feeling a bit unsure, I walked out of the elevator in a patient manner, with my arms crossed.

"How can you be so sure? He could be anywhere in this place," I said as I leaned against a wall, eyeing the green monkey. The room looks like a light grayish due to the dimness of the lights, illuminating less than usual because of the time of night. With the exception of a control panel on the other side of the room and the occasional deactivated laser gun hanging on the ceiling the room looks empty.

I backed away from the wall and stepped up to the control panel, but until Otto cut off my path by stopping in front of me. "Well, whadda ya know? He actually isn't here!"

I simply pushed Otto out of my way and continued walking towards the control panel. "Have you checked anywhere near the control panel?" Otto stopped to think for a second, and then he slowly shook his head. "My point exactly." I stepped up to the control panel and skimmed through its wide variety of buttons, looking for a way to play the most recent security tape. But before I could reply, a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here," the voice asked me. I tried to reply, but Otto cut me off again.

"It's us! Antauri and Otto," Otto shouted back to the voice. "But may I ask who are you?" I slapped my left hand against my face and shook my head in embarrassment. _Otto, you simpleton_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on brightly. In fact, they shined so brightly that we almost couldn't see anything but white. Then the lights dimmed to a normal setting, and I saw a red monkey on the other side of where I stood. "Sprx?"

The red monkey stared for a second, then brightened up with a small smile. "Antauri! Otto! What are _you _two doing this late at night?"

I replied, crossing my arms, "We were looking for you! Now, where have _you_ been?"

Sprx flashed a bit of irritation in his black eyes. "I've been around, taking a breath of fresh air. So what?"

Otto had a definite look of annoyance on his face. "_So what_? That's all you could _say_? The entire team were looking all over for you!" Then the green monkey ran up to Sprx and pinned him to the wall with his weight and force. "And then you just popped up from nowhere, saying '_so what_'? What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Sprx struggled from Otto grabbing onto his shoulders, but just then he released a wave of electrical energy from his body to the very irritated monkey's arms. Inflicted by the shock, Otto flew several feet away from Sprx, but he stood back up and converted his hands into lime-green razor saws. Then Otto ran up to Sprx, his saws stretched out in front of his upper body. Sprx then converted his hands into red, U-shaped magnets, and charged towards Otto.

_I have to stop this before they end up _killing_ each other!_ I jumped up high into the air and landed between the rampaging monkeys, arms out to the side. I converted my hands into large, almost white-blue claws, and held them out. The monkeys bowed their heads slightly as they charged for each other, not noticing me. When their heads slammed against my hands, the impact caused them to suddenly stop in their tracks.

"You two stop it! You're just acting like children with your tempers!" I lowered my arms, and my hands changed back to normal. Then I paused for a moment and backed away from the two, for some reason, unable to keep my eyes off of Sprx. The two didn't move for a while, and they seemed to calm down a bit.

Fortunately, Gibson and Nova entered the room at that moment. When Nova saw Sprx, she ran up to him and said, "Sprx! You're back! Where were you?"

I held Otto's arm to sustain control of him. "I think what matters is that he's back." I let go of Otto, hoping he already calmed down. "Now, let's get back to bed. I bet everybody's tired after what we've been through." The five of us walked into the elevator together, and a minute later, we walked into our designated sleeping quarters and rested for the rest of the night.

The next morning, while we slumbered peacefully, a thirteen-year-old boy with spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, a red sweater, and blue jeans, walked into the room and pressed a red button on the wall as he entered. This action caused all of the glass coverings to slide open simultaneously. We, the five monkeys, all opened our eyes and stepped out of our quarters.

The boy waved and greeted, "Good morning, guys!" Then he gave Otto a high five, and did the same for Nova. He walked up to Sprx and raised his hand, expecting another high five. Sprx just crossed his shoulder and gave the boy the cold shoulder, and the boy had a look of confusion on his face as he lowered his arm. Sprx just stared into space and left the room.

"Ignore him, Chiro," I said from behind him. "He's just in a bad mood. Give him some time alone, and I'm sure he'll be fine later." The boy just frowned and turned away from the red monkey, still unsure of whether Sprx's mood will change.

Suddenly, we heard the alarms go off! "What the--" Otto cried out as we felt a rumble from underneath us. "Th-th-th-th-th- this isn't r-r-right!" Then, a moment later, the rumble stopped, but unfortunately, the lights went out. "Great. Now the frickin' power's out," Otto complained as he kicked one of his flat, white foot against the wall.

"Calm down, Otto," I said gently as I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. "They'll come back some--"

He pushed me away. "Why are you sounding so damn positive? Now that Sprx isn't here, everything'll fall apart _again_!" Then he lowered his head and sighed. "He was my best friend, too. Well, all of you are my best friends, but Sprx… He was the bestest best friend I ever had." He clenched his fist tightly.

I heard a beeping sound coming from far behind me. I turned to find Gibson, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a dark gray laptop on his lap. "Well, according to this radar I installed to detect the presence of the six of us anywhere in Shuggazoom City, Sprx is right outside of the robot." Chiro, Nova, Otto, and I crowded behind Gibson, wanting to see the computer screen. The blue monkey pointed his finger at a small, red dot on the screen. "See that red dot? That's Sprx, right there." And then he pointed to a small group of dots that are each colored blue, black, yellow, green, and orange. "And these small dots are the rest of us."

Chiro asked Gibson, "But… If Sprx is outside, and the Robot's power is out… How could he get out? Unless…" Chiro paused for a few seconds, then he stood up straight and snapped his fingers. "That's it! Guys—and Nova-- this blackout was no coincidence! Sprx must've started it on purpose!"

Nova butted into the conversation. "Well, with a mood like _that_, it's sort of a no-brainer." Then she had a worried look on her face. "But the question is… Why?"

Otto, with his stubborn ways with his best friend, shouts, "Why? Here we are inside a powerless robot, doubting my bestest best friend." Then he converts his left hand into a light green razor saw, and starts slashing away at the wall. "Whether or not caused the blackout, that's no reason to think he's working for Skeleton King, or gone bad, or some other kind of shit like that!"

Nova walks up to the enraged green monkey and grabs him by the arm. "Look, Otto. I know you're pissed off and stuff, but you don't have to take it out on the Robot!" She starts to clench Otto's arm tighter, inflicting pain to him. "So calm down, and listen to us for at least one minute, and _shut the fuck up_!" With each word she cried out, she crushes his arm little by little, and at the final four words, twisted his arm backwards, aiming the razor saw towards his back.

When Otto whimpered from feeling the pain, he nodded, and Nova lets go of the injured arm. I stepped up to Otto, whom just collapsed to his knees, shaking, and clutched onto his shoulder. I crouched down to his level and stroked his back gently. He seemed to calm down slowly every second I stroked it. In about a minute, he eyed me and gave me a small smile, so I stopped stroking.

Gibson and Chiro continued to spot the red dot on the laptop. On the gray screen with white-lined squares that it called "buildings", the red dot headed towards a small area between two of the "buildings". Chiro said, "Sprx is head towards some kind of alleyway. But why? Is somebody waiting there?"

Gibson replied with a serious tone in his voice, "Let me pinpoint the locations for Skeleton King and our other past enemies." One tiny grayish-white dot appeared on the screen, on the far ends of the city. Gibson scratched his chin and asked, "What's this? It seems that no one else except Skeleton King could be found, and Sprx isn't anywhere near him." Then Gibson eyed me and looked down to the keyboard. "I guess… Antauri's right. Maybe he is just getting some fresh air."

Chiro looked down to see the confused monkey and said, "But why did he cut off the Robot's power? And why is he going down an alleyway?"

Otto stared into space and said, "Maybe… It was because he was mad, like I was earlier. He had to find something to take out his anger on, and he just…" Then, with his head down, he just shrugged and said, "You know." At that moment, he had tears in his eyes and he started muttering to himself something I couldn't quite decipher.

Suddenly, the lights lit up again. And Gibson had a look of shock on his face. "Th-the…" The blue monkey called Chiro in closer and whispered while pointing to the computer screen, "Look! Sprx's dot… It's gone!"

The two of them both looked worried. Chiro said to Gibson, "How could that happen? Could Sprx have entered past the city limits or something?" Gibson replies that he doesn't know.

We waited for Sprx to come back. Ten minutes later, we heard a metal door sliding open, and a familiar-looking red monkey walked in. "Hey, guys. What's up," the monkey said with a smile on his face as he raised two fingers and made a "peace" sign.

Otto stood up, trying to support himself with his right arm. "Oh, nothing, Sprx. We were just waiting for you." Otto rubbed the back of his head and gave a wide smile to him.

Sprx put his hand and head down. "So I thought." He raised a fist towards us, and he opened it, letting almost microscopic pieces of metal fall to the ground. A tiny stream of blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the crystal-white floor. "I should've known a lot earlier that Gibson put tracking devices on all of us."

We looked down to see the small puddle of the ruby-colored liquid form. "You… You didn't just…" Otto whispered loud enough for Sprx and everyone else nearby to hear.

With unemotional eyes, Sprx lowered his arm to his side. "I did." His fist loosened to a half-open hand. "I… Killed…" Then he whispered in an almost unheard sound, "Mandarin."

With panicked eyes, Otto collapsed onto his knees and lowered his head, hiding it in shadow.

"I-I'm sorry, Otto," I said softly, trying to remind him that we all feel the same way. The red, robotic monkey walked out of the room with his head low, not because of self-disappointment, but because he tried to hide his content.

That's chapter one of my new story! I hope you like it! Sorry if anybody (especially Antauri) is out of character (OoC). Tell me if you like it!


	2. Psychotic

Chapter two! And it's still from Antauri's POV. Yeah, there'll be psychoness. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers for liking my story and stuff. bows Thank you, thank you. And thanks to you, I decided to do more! At first, I wasn't completely sure if I should even post the story because in the first chapter, I already used up most of my ideas in about one or two days. --;; At least I didn't get a cramp from typing so much. And the fic is pretty fun to write so far.

Once again, thanks. ;)

"What's wrong, Otto," I asked the downtrodden green monkey in a soft and gentle voice as I placed my left hand on his right shoulder.

"I-it's… Just leave me alone." Otto cried out while nudging my hand away. We watch as he slowly struggled to stand up, his head still hanging low. Suddenly, he raised a fist, and the fist converted into a green razor saw. "Th-this isn't real. None of it is! It's all just a dream. I would kill all of you, then I would wake up as if all this never happened! Sprx would never _kill_ somebody, no matter what. Mandarin would still be alive, and everything would be just _fine_."

He raised his head, revealing a malevolent look on his face and blood red eyes. He glared at me maliciously and shouted out, "and I'll start by destroying _you_!" He charged towards me with blazing speed, but I dodged to my right, just barely avoiding the razor-sharp blade.

"What the hell's bugging him," Nova asked, shocked and in anger from Otto's sudden change in mood. "He just went and started going psycho on us!"

I turned my head towards Nova and said, "Nova, Sprx's weird behavior started all this, and we've got to end it. But first…" Then we both hear a grinding sound, and simultaneously jumped over a green blur dashing at us. When we landed on the hard floor, knees to the floor, I continued. "We've got to stop _him_ first."

Nova crossed her arms and replied, "I've practically broken his arm last time! Do I have to do it again? I mean, he's our friend." Her arms uncrossed as she gave a worried look. Then the green blur came for us again. "Look out," the yellow monkey warned as she converted her right arm into a giant, golden fist. Nova put the fist in front of her like a shield, and Otto's razor saw cut a deep scratch on the fist's metallic surface. A few seconds later, the screeching howl of the razor stopped suddenly.

Otto, with shock in his eyes, struggles to remove the blade from the back of Nova's hand. When he finally took it out, her hand started bleeding. I walked up to Nova, crouched down to her level, and examined the deep wound on her hand. "Nova, does this hurt," I interrogated as I gently touched the scratch, which made Nova wince a bit.

Nova nodded and admitted that it hurts pretty badly. "But it's as long as we're okay. Right?" The yellow monkey grinned happily, and I replied by giving her a tiny smile. She giggled and said, "C'mon! Crack up a big ol' smile for once in your life." Then she stretched out the sides of my mouth with her fingers, making a cheesy-looking smile. Everybody else laughed at this, especially Otto. So I joined the crowd by giving a smile and laughing with the others.

The seemingly endless laughter stopped shortly after Sprx entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but…"

Otto had a worried look on his face. "But what…?"

Sprx gave an exasperated sigh and replied, "Never mind. I'm going out."

"But--"

"Just shut up!" The red monkey converted both of his hands into red magnets, created a large ball of electric energy about twice my size, and threw it onto Otto. The impact caused Otto's body to throw itself back hard against the wall, leaving a big dent. Otto slid down the wall to the floor, with blood trailing off his back onto the wall.

"Otto," I shouted in surprise as I turned to face Sprx. "Sprx, you bastard! He cared for you as a friend, and what do you do? You kill him! How do you live with yourself for killing a fellow partner and best friend! What do you have to say about this?" My eyes flared a magenta-red hue as my anger burned inside as my hands transformed to long, shining claws.

Sprx gave me a smirk and laughed. I felt confused as to why. When he stopped suddenly, he walked out of the room. I looked over to Otto, my eyes back to their normal color, he said wearily, "A-Antauri… You… don't need to… worry… I'm… fine. Just…" Otto stood up, supported by his hand holding onto the wall, and continued, "A small scratch." I walked up to him and noticed a large wound on his back, still wet with thick blood.

"No, you're not okay," Nova shouted as she ran up to us. She grabbed Otto by the collar with one hand, and set back her other fist. "You had us all worried, you fucked-up bastard!" She punches Otto in the face while she clutched onto his collar tighter. "First Sprx, now you! You're both psychos!" She dropped the beaten green monkey to the floor and ran out of the room.

After a short while, Chiro said he had to go home because of the time and left. We said our good-byes, and he left. As I helped support Otto walk back to our sleeping quarters, Gibson placed his arm behind Otto's back, and we walked out of the room together.

When we reached the room with our sleeping quarters, Gibson and me gently placed Otto onto his quarters. Gibson he turned away from me, and he asked, "Antauri, may I speak to you?" Hearing this, I walked up to Gibson. "Obviously, something's wrong with Sprx, yet my tracking device didn't detect him anywhere near Skeleton King. Although, I still think he's working with someone else. As in, someone who wants to _destroy_ us. Tests must be taken first thing tomorrow."

Following along his words, I nodded, actually unsure about the idea.

… Is there _really _anything I have to say? --;; DPObsessee, you're right about Antauri being slightly OoC. He _is_ really calm during situations, but at least I got that part sort of right. Note, sort of.


	3. Framed

This chapter is sort of short, and may end up confusing people. I'm still recovering from writer's block. :( Sorry.

_Wh… What's going on, _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness around me. I keep hearing voices lately, as well as saw nothing.

"_Kill. Destroy. Massacre. Grieve. Fear. Conquer. **Die**!"_

"What the hell is wrong with me," I shouted to the darkness. _I couldn't stand it anymore, but, still, I do it, and keep it a secret._

Up ahead, I heard Gibson's voice saying, "Otto's okay. Luckily, it wasn't deep. But it's still quite large. He won't be able to fight for a while." Suddenly, I heard the sound of water. I looked down, and saw not water, but blood trailing on the ground.

"What the--" I said until the sound of crying cut me off. I looked to my right, and I saw Nova, down to her knees, crying. "Nova… Don't cry," I whispered gently as, reluctantly, I walked up to her and reached for her shoulder

But when I did, a sharp, stinging feeling crawled down my spine. There, behind me, was a familiar-looking shadow with a malicious smirk, scratching his sky-blue claws down my back. "Hell shall pay for you, Sprx," he said in a calm yet psychotic voice as he raised his right claw, stabbed it through my back and chest, and snatched out a handful of bloody wires and circuits.

"So it was _you_…" I said shakily, but was cut off as a numb feeling overtook me. I fell, face first onto the ground, bleeding excessively.

The last thing I heard from the shadow before life faded away from me was, "Yes, Sprx. It's me... Antauri."

Later, I heard Nova's voice shouting, "Sprx! Wake up! _Wake up_!"

I replied by opening my eyes and whispered, "Antauri…"

"Sprx…?" Then she turned to Antauri, who leaned against a wall, glaring at me.

Angrily, I shouted while attempting to escape from a set of wires and chains attached to me, "You bastard! It was _you_ who killed Mandarin, not me! You _framed_ me!" My eyes turned red as the wires and chains broke off of me, the computers' screens shattered, and the machines exploded.

"Everyone, get outta here! This place is gonna blow," Nova shouted to the other monkeys as she placed an unconscious Otto onto her shoulder and ran out the door with the others. When they left, I suddenly stopped and fell face first onto the ground.

Wow, what an unexpected twist. Sorry if this is kind of confusing. This happened due to trying to recover from writer's block. Hopefully, everything will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
